


Imperial Diaries

by EzraStardust



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (and yes i know kallus is a rebel now), (but he's still technically in this so yeah), (there is some mild language in this), Gen, and i might add Eli Vanto later on, hail to the empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraStardust/pseuds/EzraStardust
Summary: Ever wanted to know about the day-to-day lives of your favourite Imperial dorks? Well, now you can! In this exciting, funny and heartwarming series, Tarkin, Thrawn, Piett and many other notable members of the Galactic Empire recount the best (and worst) days of their careers. A universe of adventure and wonder awaits them! :D





	1. Captain Needa's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> A younger, naive and patriotic Lorth Needa finally achieves his dream job. What could possibly go wrong?

[Cue Music: Changes - David Bowie and Butterfly Boucher](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DE6xxgNTaiQs&t=MTA3ODhlZGExM2ZhMjM3OWVlM2VmYTY1YTBjYWZhNzM4NmU3MDE3NSxNQ0ZwQ0U4bg%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157853425183%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-1-captain-needas&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary, 

I feel as though this day has been a turning point in my life. After working harder than I thought was possible, I finally got my promotion. I am now proud to call myself Captain Lorth Needa!

It’s better than anything I could’ve dreamed of! I am now the commander of the proud vessel Avenger. Sweet name, isn’t it? Sounds almost like a good title for a superhero movie. But I digress. Not only am I now in charge of a Star Destroyer, but I also have battalions of Stormtroopers and lower-ranking officers working for me!

Upon informing my fellow officers of my promotion, I was greeted with the most heartwarming appreciation. My right hand almost fell off, it was shaken so many times. The words “Congratulations, Lorth!”, “Well done, Needa!” and “I am honoured to serve you, Captain!” rang in my ears, along with the applause and cheers. It feels like a fairy tale.

The only thing that almost brought me down from my high was my meeting with Lord Vader. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Captain Lorth Needa,” he said. “Your fellow officers tell me that your skills are exemplary.” “Well, Lord Vader, I’m not one to brag,” I said, trying to appear serious and dedicated at the same time. “But I always put my best efforts into all I do. It’s an honour.” 

The masked figure paused briefly, his hollow breathing almost giving me goosebumps. “I sense great potential in you, Captain Needa.” He said eventually. “Let’s hope the respect you’ve earned from your peers is well-founded.” And with that, we parted.

I honestly couldn’t be happier. All my hard work has paid off! I’ve got what I wanted at long last. There’s something very satisfying about completing something. It gives me a nice warm feeling inside. I’ll contact my wife, Camilla, tonight and tell her the news. She’ll be euphoric!

This is the best day of my life!

Signed, Captain Lorth Needa.


	2. Zare Leonis' Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fave little trooper, Zare, takes a cautious step down a one-way path.

[Cue Music: C U Again - Cartoon feat. Mikk Mäe](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNJNp6DnAAIo&t=MWJjZWJiZDNlZWVmOGJkZmM4OTU2ZmVlM2Q5MmU3NGIzODdkOWQ0ZSxlOUpBY3RFQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157908708188%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-2-zare-leonis&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

My days as a cadet are behind me. Today, I graduated from the Imperial training Academy on Lothal. In all honesty, it doesn’t feel at all the way I thought it would. I’ve seen so many familiar faces on my journey to become a Stormtrooper, most of which have now vanished. Commandant Aresko. Taskmaster Grint. Jai Kell. And I’ll never forget Dev Morgan. I often wonder if he’s alright. I can’t help but ask myself: ‘Where is he now?’

The graduation was a big step for me. I still remember the words me and my fellow troopers were told as we put on our helmets and stood to attention in our assigned battalions. “You’re no longer in school, soldiers. It’s a big Galaxy out there. And you will bring peace, justice and order to our glorious Empire!”

We all saluted, speaking as one: “Sir, yes, sir!” The world outside was slightly misted through my helmet visor. My hands holding a blaster rifle, I felt my heart beating in time to the marching footsteps. I’ve come so far now. I, Zare Leonis. There’s no turning back now. 

But there is a ray of hope for me, despite the grim career that awaits me. Call me naive, but I still hold out the hope of seeing my sister again, wherever she is. And Dev Morgan? I’ll never find a friend like him. I hope I can see him someday, too. 

My squad and I also met our commanding officer today. A man named Captain Needa. He seemed firm, but fair, almost fatherly in the way he treated us. There’s something about him that’s different from other Imperial captains. He’s just trying to do his job, never dwelling on self-indulgence, doing what he can for the Empire. People like him - and the ones I’ve mentioned before - often make me think: Maybe there are heroes on both sides.

Signed, Zare Leonis.


	3. Aresko and Grint's Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aresko and Grint get promoted, but they also get more than they bargained for!

[Cue Music: Sneaky Snitch - Kevin Macleod](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-SjOkb3kVgI&t=ODA2ZTZiYzUzYzM1YTZiNWQ0ZTY1MTkzODIwMjRkZTQ3Y2FiYzVjYixiRVI3WTBRVA%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157949632408%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-3-aresko-and-grints&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

At first I was happy when my colleague Myles Grint and I got promoted, but after what happened today, I’m beginning to regret Governor Tarkin’s decision. Don’t get me wrong, it was very nice of him to give us a second chance, but this really wasn’t what I had in mind. It’s a long story, truth be told.

Basically, Tarkin told us that he was most pleased with our progress and that we had both taken on incredible responsibility and handled it well. So, for our new assignment, he sent us both to the Naboo system to investigate reports of Rebel activity.

Neither I nor Grint had been to Naboo before. All we knew about it was that its Gungan Senator, Jar Jar Binks, had never been very popular, even during the days of the Republic. But, of course, we couldn’t wriggle out of it and risk losing our privileges. So we got ourselves a ship and a battalion of Stormtroopers and set off for Naboo.

Naboo seemed like a nice enough planet from space, but when we landed, we encountered trouble almost immediately. First of all, the native reptilians called Gungans completely freaked out when they saw us and ran around gabbling “Gaaaaaahh! Weesa in muy muy big trouble-sa!” At first, I thought they were talking about the Rebels, so I said: “Fear not, citizens! We shall save you from the Rebel scum!” It didn’t have the intended affect.

The Gungans only screamed again and I realised they were scared of the Stormtroopers. Then, as luck would have it, Grint got the brilliant idea to grab one of the Gungans by the shoulders and shout “Pull yourself together! Stop panicking!” The Gungan shouted back “Leggo of meesa!” and before Grint could even blink, he became the victim of a martial arts attack.

After that disaster, I decided it was best that we split up and scoured various parts of Theed, the capital city, for any signs of the Rebels. At that point, I already had a bad feeling about this. Funnily enough, I couldn’t actually find any indication of Rebel activity. All me and my troops found were gangs of screaming Gungans. They actually frightened the Stormtroopers! Ugh, where’s Zare Leonis when you need him?

When I finally regrouped with Grint, we were both utterly miserable. Grint had had a worse time than I had: He’d actually got tossed in a lake by a couple of Gungans and had to swim for it! “I hate this backwater planet!” He shouted, shaking his fist at the sky. I don’t usually agree with him, but in this case, I couldn’t have put it better myself.

Signed, Cumberlayne Aresko.

PS: All I can do now is hope that Tarkin doesn’t threaten us with decapitation again. I’m even starting to suspect he sent us on a fool’s errand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: These get a bit longer from this point onwards. I'm on a roll with these! XD


	4. Captain Slavin Disobeys Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Slavin is fed up with Thrawn’s tactics and decides to take matters into his own hands. Disaster follows.

[Cue Music: Dare To Be Stupid - Weird Al](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSMhwddNQSWQ&t=NGQ4NGUxMmUyY2U2M2Q2NjZhM2EzNDA4NDk0OTE1MWM4MjJhZTQ0Miw2U1pSc2VKMw%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157988592973%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-4-captain-slavin&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

Lately, Grand Admiral Thrawn’s method of dealing with the Rebels has proved very unsuccessful, from my point of view, anyway. I’d been tolerating it reasonably well, but today, I couldn’t stand it any longer! This Empire shouldn’t be so aloof as to let Rebels march in and out of our headquarters as if they owned the place! So today, I decided I should do something about it.

While the Admiral was busy studying the so-called ‘art’ in his office, I received a report of Rebel activity surprisingly close to my HQ. It was now or never! I decided that I would deal with the Rebels personally. In retrospect, what I did could be considered reckless. But as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. I decided to drive an AT-DP.

The only problem, however, was that I had no experience in driving one. I reckoned that it couldn’t be that difficult. Once I saw the controls, however, I knew this wasn’t gonna be a piece of cake. I managed to start the engine and drive the Walker forward. It stumbled lopsidedly about and I was terrified that it might tip over. Luckily, it didn’t.

“Ok, Marco, you got this, boy!” I told myself. I looked at the controls, trying to work out where the trigger was. “Ah, this looks like it!” I pressed a button on the controls. BANG! A laser flew through the air and crashed into the doors of a speeder hangar. “Oh, kriff!” I groaned. Through the windscreen, I could see Stormtroopers shouting below.

“There! That Walker! It blew up our hangar! It must be the Rebels!” Shouted one of them. “What!?” I shrieked. “No, it’s me!” But it was too late. The men were already trying to shoot the AT-DP. Not knowing what else to do, I fired a few shots in their direction. That just made things worse. “Fire at will!” A Stormtrooper yelled. “Oh, dear!” I groaned, pulling my hat down over my eyes. “Aim for the legs! Bring it down!” Shouted the trooper. 

The legs of the AT-DP gave way and the vehicle lurched forwards. I flew forwards onto the dashboard and then shot backwards as an airbag exploded in my face. Hitting my head on the wall, I slumped to the floor in a dazed heap. There was a dull crashing noise as the machine landed and lay on its side. A squad of Stormtroopers approached and opened the door, blasters at the ready. “Come out with your hands up, Rebel scum!” They called.

I emerged with my hands up, seeing stars and barely able to walk straight. “Oh, so  **now**  you decide to have good aim!” I snapped sarcastically. “Gah! Uh, Captain Slavin, sir! Sorry, we thought you were the Reb-” “Zip it!” I spat angrily. “Just…leave me alone! Mother of McQuarrie, I need a drink!” When I went back inside, however, I found an angry Admiral Thrawn awaiting me.

“Captain Slavin, care to explain to me what just happened?” He asked. “Uh, I drove an AT-DP, sir.” I admitted. “And who gave you permission to do that?” He enquired. “N-Nobody, sir,” I cringed. “Indeed. You deliberately disobeyed orders, which resulted in you blowing up your own hangar and almost being arrested by your own men.”

By now, I was too exhausted to take this all in and I was still pretty startled from the AT-DP incident. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a faint whimper. I ended up crumpling to the floor and passing out from both fear and weariness. I awakened some time later in my quarters, a bottle of Vodka and a comlink beside me. Turning on the comlink, I saw a recorded message from Thrawn saying he would give me another chance and that he knew I meant well.

I should feel grateful for him letting me off so easy, but at this point, I only have one question: What is he smoking to be so okay with this!?

Signed, Captain Marco Slavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is my personal favourite of the Diaries :D I almost died of laughter writing it :3


	5. Tarkin's Battle Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Tarkin has to learn not to be so hard on himself. (Slight gore warning)

[Cue Music: Nothing’s Fair In Love And War - Three Days Grace](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dv-cnBEOvcwU&t=YTk2ZDc4NDgzMmYwYzQ3ZmZjODJhYWY5ZWE2YmQwZDJiNWEyMzI5Mix6M1VveXc5OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158034858793%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-5-tarkins-battle&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

I have just survived a life-changing experience. I would have written this earlier, but I was still recovering from the events which transpired a few days ago, when I was in pursuit of a small Rebel fleet in the Outer Rim. Several Rebel ships were making their way across Lothal. I, with a squadron of TIE Fighters, had the Rebels on the run.

I’m not the kind of person of brag, but I daresay this would have been one of my most successful missions. If the Rebels had not caught me off guard. One of their ships flipped upside down and flew behind my shuttle, before hitting it at full firepower.

The engine immediately caught fire and as me and my crew held on for dear life, we spiralled downwards and crashed in the grasslands. The impact must have rendered me unconscious, because I don’t remember anything save blackness for quite some time. Then, the silence was disrupted by the voice of one of my men, Captain Linus Hawkins. “Tarkin! Tarkin!”

I gasped, opening my eyes. My head was throbbing and my right leg felt like it was on fire. My ears rang. “Governor Tarkin, can you hear me?” Linus asked. “I can hear you, Captain.” I murmured. Then, I remembered what we were doing there. “The Rebels! We have to stop-OW!” I sat up abruptly, but my head began pounding and I sank back to the ground.

“Sir, please, you’re hurt!” said Linus gently. It was at that moment, my vision finally came back into focus. I was lying beside the burning wreckage of my ship, flat on my back. I could taste blood in my mouth. I groaned, wiping my face on my sleeve, only to discover that my nose was bleeding. That wasn’t the worst of my injuries.

As Linus helped me to sit up, I saw the state of my leg. It was twisted at an unnatural angle and a huge gash ran down it. It was swollen and much to my disgust, I could see pus forming around the wound. My sense of duty, however, was first and foremost. “Captain, it’s just a flesh wound.” I shrugged, trying to stand. I collapsed into the grass again with a yelp of pain. “Tarkin, please. You’re in no condition to stand, let alone pursue the insurgents!” Linus pleaded.

“You don’t understand, Captain! They must be stopped!” “Governor-” “Listen to me, Hawkins! They mustn’t- Aaagh!” I shrieked again. Linus put his arm around me and helped me up. “Sir, it’s about time you listened to me. Stop giving orders for a few minutes and calm down. You need medical attention. I’ll carry you if I have to.” I felt too weak and was in too much pain to argue.

Even after I was taken to a medical ward and my leg was wrapped in a cast, I felt extremely miserable and I still do. I, Wilhuff Tarkin, Governor of the Outer Rim, had been shot down and almost killed by Rebel soldiers. I was automatically making the Empire look week by failing. At least I’m not dead. At least I can try again. That’s my point of view. Unfortunately, I doubt that Lord Vader will see it that way.

Signed, Wilhuff Tarkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Captain Linus Hawkins is an OC of mine who’ll get his own diary entry at a later point. :)


	6. Valen Rudor's Newfound Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved TIE Pilot, Valen Rudor, learns that a little friendship can go a long way. <3 (Featuring a minor OC)

[Cue Music: My Funny Friend And Me - Sting](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DR3imbT2B58I&t=Yzc1Y2M2MTMzNjk4ZjE3MWE2NmQxYWM2YzQ1NTA1YzFkZDk5ZTA1MixaVzdRZnVSZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158079142823%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-6-valen-rudors&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

At first, I thought this was gonna be one of those days that starts bad and gets harder as it goes on, but it really wasn’t at all what I expected. In a good way, of course. It wasn’t all rainbows and Loth-Cats, though. I have to admit, things started out pretty rough.

Now, don’t get me wrong, I’m one of the best pilots in the Empire. Although I’ve never tried it, I could probably fly a TIE Fighter with my eyes closed. Somehow, those blasted Rebels always manage to get the better of me in spite of my greatness!

Recently, a new model of TIE Fighter has been constructed in the Imperial Shipyards of Lothal. When it was first released, I was chosen to take it on its maiden voyage, naturally. When I saw that beautiful ship, my jaw dropped and my heart missed a beat. I couldn’t wait to soar through the skies in that thing! Then, Minister Maketh Tua gave me the news that sent things spiralling downhill. The TIE required two people to drive it.

I actually said “WHAT!?” out loud. This was so unfair! Why should I have to share my precious TIE Fighter with someone else? I pouted grumpily. “Now, now, Baron Rudor,” The Minister cooed. “As the saying goes, it take two to tango.” “I guess.” I muttered. “And there’s no need to be mopey.” She added. “I’m not mopey!” I whined sadly.

After a few minutes, I managed to reassure myself that maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. When I saw my co-pilot, however, my heart first leaped into my mouth, then sank like a stone. “Valen Rudor,” announced Minister Tua. “Meet your co-pilot, Jo Mellor!” Jo Mellor. Those dreaded words. This woman had been my long-term rival at the Imperial Academy and I was hoping I’d never have to see her again! Not after I literally passed with flying colours!

She smiled coquettishly at me. “Hi, Valen!” “Hello.” I gulped. “Aww, he’s shy!” Jo giggled. She glanced up at the TIE with bright eyes. “Oh, I can’t wait to fly this beauty with you, Valen!” I sighed. This was going to be the longest flight in a TIE Fighter I had ever had in my life.

A few minutes later, we were in the air, the TIE roaring over the fields of Lothal. I was grumpy. Behind me, in the co-pilot’s seat, Jo literally had my back. And I hated it. “Come on, Valen, what’s with the long face?” She asked. “Didn’t you miss me?” “Not really.” I grumbled. “Well, I was hoping we could put our differences aside for the cause,” She said thoughtfully. “I mean, it’s not like you can catch the Rebels all on your own, right?”

She began to laugh again, but it suddenly faded. “Oh, gosh. Valen, look out! It’s the Rebels!” Jo pointed out the window. Sure enough, several Rebel ships were approaching. Not wasting a second, I fired the guns in their direction. I missed. “Blast!” I yelled. “Don’t panic, Valen! Keep your eyes on the target!” Jo called over the sound of blaster fire. “I know what I’m doing!” I shouted back. The first Rebel ship was headed straight towards us. I screamed in terror. 

Jo quickly fired at the ship, damaging its engine. “You see, Valen? You just gotta keep calm!” She said. Strangely enough, I actually regained my confidence after she said that. Grabbing the controls once again, I fired towards the other Rebel ships. 

One of them crashed to the ground in a heap of smoke and flames, while the other two retreated and left the planet’s atmosphere. We both whooped in triumph. “Did you see that!?” I exclaimed. “I actually hit them!” “Hooray!” Jo cheered. “If these seats were arranged differently, Valen, I’d give you a hug!” “Heh, that won’t be necessary, Jo.” I laughed feebly. 

We took the TIE back to base and retold our story to Minister Tua. “Excellent work, you two!” She grinned. “You truly are heroes of the Empire!” “I can’t believe we did that!” I said. “Me neither!” Agreed Jo. “What’s important is that  **we**  did it, Valen. Together.” She gave my hand a gentle squeeze. “See you later, alligator!” With a wink, she skipped off down the hallway. I watched her go, amazed by all that had happened. 

You know, maybe it isn’t so bad having to share my TIE after all. If it means you can accomplish more with a good friend by your side, then count me in!

Signed, Baron Valen Rudor.


	7. Lyste, Rule Breaker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Yogar Lyste breaks a golden rule in pursuit of his favourite snack.

[Cue Music: One-eyed Maestro - Kevin MacLeod](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaxUhLTD19xo&t=YzAxMTAzNDdhMTUwMjhmZjU0NmQwYzdiNGRhOGE1OWFiZjFmYTdmNCxQWlRiWG1iMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158122901963%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-7-lyste-rule-breaker&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

Today I learned that you never feel more alive than when you’re almost dead. But then, it was entirely by my own actions that I gained that knowledge. I tend to be that person who always sticks to the rules, until today, of course. I’m lucky the stunt I pulled didn’t get me demoted…or worse.

As my fellow officers will tell you, I have a really sweet tooth. I don’t handle sugar all that well, but it doesn’t stop me from craving chocolate chip cookies. For quite some time now, I’ve been searching the Chimera - the Star Destroyer where my current employment lies - for any and all cookies I can get my hands on. The past two weeks had been fruitless, but today, I made a breakthrough. During a meeting with Grand Admiral Thrawn, I spotted something hidden behind an exotic vase in his office. I almost shrieked with delight. A jar of cookies!

Immediately, I began formulating a plan. I was determined to get those cookies, even if it meant going against regulations. Later that night, I sneaked out of my room and tiptoed down the metal corridors towards Thrawn’s office, taking care to avoid the few Stormtroopers who were still on duty. I was confident that I wouldn’t get caught. 

As I approached the office, however, a voice called from behind me: “Lyste, what are you doing?!” I froze. Turning around slowly, I spotted Agent Kallus standing there, staring at me in amazement. I tried to act as casual as possible, even though I was internally freaking out. “Ah, I’m just gonna clean the Admiral’s office, Kallus,” I shrugged. Kallus rolled his eyes. “Don’t gimme that, Lyste!” He whispered sharply. “You’re going in there to get a cookie, aren’t you?” 

I laughed. “What can I say? Cookies are my weakness!” Kallus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I thought you were a stickler for the rules!” He said through gritted teeth. I smirked. “They’re only fun when I break them!” With that, I broke the golden rule of working on the Chimera and broke into Thrawn’s office!

My gosh, that room was full of art! I literally couldn’t look anywhere without being bedazzled by some sort of painting, sculpture, or any other form of art for that matter. I might as well have been in a museum! I scanned the room, searching for that telltale vase. Agent Kallus waited outside the door. “Make it quick, Lyste!” He whispered urgently. “Just a minute,” I replied. Finally, I found the vase. Placing it carefully on Thrawn’s desk, I grabbed the jar of cookies. “Eureka!” I squeaked. “Shh!” Kallus put his finger to his lips. I grabbed a handful of cookies, before putting both the jar and the vase back in their place.

Grinning with pride, I strode out of the office and closed the door. Kallus’ jaw dropped. “Are you crazy!?” He asked. “Nope,” I replied. “Just a little hungry. You’re welcome.” With that, I began chomping a cookie and strode off back to my room. That was when the disaster struck. Right ahead of me, in my direction, was Grand Admiral Thrawn himself! I almost had a heart attack. Quickly, I hid the rest of my hoard under my hat and tried to look nonchalant. 

“Ah, there you are, Lieutenant Lyste.” said Thrawn calmly. “I thought I heard a noise.” “Oh, it’s nothing to worry about, Admiral, sir,” I said confidently. “I just had to get a glass of water.” “Very well,” he replied. I quickly entered my room and shut the door. Gosh, that was a close call! 

One can’t begin to imagine what could have followed had Thrawn discovered my plan! I assume that my secret is safe, provided Kallus doesn’t sell me out. I have a funny feeling Thrawn somehow knew what I was doing all along. But for the time being, I’m gonna finish these well-earned cookies! Nomnomnomnomnom!

Signed, Yogar Lyste.


	8. Firmus Piett In The First Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next time, stick to the Empire, Admiral Piett!

[Cue Music: Future - JD](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dn1ddqXIbpa8&t=ZWRkYzM2ZjdkM2NkYTk4ZGZjMTYxODdiYTY0YWRhNDNlYjMxNzM0YSxxOU96NTBDeg%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158141858033%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-8-firmus-piett-in-the&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

I am currently writing this about 30 years in the future. Due to what I’ve decided to call a ‘glitch in the matrix’, I have somehow been transported forward in time and I can honestly say it’s not what I’d expected in the slightest. First of all, the Empire has fallen, unbelievable as it sounds! But that isn’t the worst of it. Our glorious Empire has been replaced by an even crueller and arguably more dangerous dictatorship called the First Order, which is where I currently find myself working.

Just for the record, the First Order’s leader, Kylo Ren, is angry enough to make Lord Vader seem like a loving grandpa. All someone has to do is tell him that something went very mildly wrong and he’ll smash everything in sight with his lightsaber. I won’t be surprised if he eventually blows something up. Talking of blowing stuff up, this organisation basically plagiarised the Death Star! Except this time, it’s built into the core of a Hoth-like planet, runs on solar power and can blow up five planets at once. OK, admittedly, the Death Star isn’t as powerful as that, but my point still stands. The First Order needs originality, pronto!

At first, I underestimated exactly how easily triggered Kylo Ren was. One of my techniques to surviving Vader’s employment - all those looking to join the Empire, please take note - was to make sure I stayed on his good side. This is impossible with Ren. I doubt the man even has a good side. Truth be told, I learned this the hard way. 

I was working with General Hux - whose coldness makes me long for the company of Veers - trying to locate some small droid containing a map, when Kylo Ren asked us how much progress we’d made. I tried to pluck up my courage. “You got this, Firmus, old boy,” I told myself. “Just say what you say to Lord Vader.” 

“I assure you, Kylo Ren, we are very close to locating the map.” I said. “General Hux and I have put in our best effor-” I was cut off by a manic scream from the masked figure, who drew out his weapon and began cutting chairs in half with it. I guess he wasn’t taking ‘we haven’t found it yet’ for an answer. Hux and I both winced. My goodness! And I thought Lord Vader was an extremist! If I had to choose between being choked by Vader and watching the wreckage of Ren’s temper tantrums, I’d take being choked any day of the week!

Signed, Admiral Firmus Piett

PS: Hopefully I can find a way back home soon. I think Max is missing me.


	9. Waiting For Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Marco Slavin and Commander Linus Hawkins (OC) have to spend a day on Coruscant after their shuttle crashes.

[Cue Music: Don’t Stop Believing - Journey](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgpSlpAAoNsE&t=MmI4NTkzMTY4YmE4Nzc1OTgwMGFjZTYwNTRmNDUyODE0MmQzNjdkYixUOXVRZjJnUA%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158181977328%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-9-waiting-for-repairs&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

My colleague Captain Slavin and I both got into a bit of a scrape today, concerning my command shuttle. We had just received a new assignment from Grand Admiral Thrawn and were on our way to the Chimera, when I decided to let Slavin do the driving. This would be considered a rather dumb move on my part (especially after Slavin almost died in a mysterious AT-DP related incident) but I figured that nothing could go wrong with such a clear course.

This turned out to be a terrible mistake, because as I noticed we were already taking a slightly wrong turn and heading towards the Kessel Run, there was a loud crashing, fizzing noise, followed by a tremor and an alarm blaring. The ship swerved to the left slightly and Slavin fell out of the pilot seat. “Ow!” He yelped. “What’s going on?”

“Marco, this is the last time I let you drive!” I groaned. Checking the computer, I gasped in terror. “We’ve lost the starboard engine!” “How?” Slavin asked. “Something’s caught in the machine. Looks like a Mynock or some other life form.” I gritted my teeth. “We’re gonna have to make an unscheduled stop.” 

And sure enough, we did. The nearest planet just happened to be Coruscant, so that was where we went. I swore to mysef that that was the last time I would let Slavin drive. I just about managed to land the shuttle, albeit in a rather wobbly way, outside a repair garage where a cute Theelin mechanic was working.

When she saw the state of the shuttle, the mechanic’s jaw dropped. “Holy smokes!” She exclaimed. “What did you do to the engine on that thing!?” “We didn’t do anything to the engine!” Slavin snottily replied. “We just used it to make a Mynock smoothie!” 

“How long are the repairs gonna take?” I asked, ignoring Slavin’s sarcastic comment. “Ah, it’ll probably take, say, 48 hours,” shrugged the mechanic. “48 hours!?” I shrieked. “No, 4 to 8 hours,” she replied. “So we’re stuck here until it’s fixed!? Great!” Slavin groaned. “Sorry, Marco,” I sighed. “Looks like we’ll have to stay on Coruscant all day.” 

So we decided we’d contact Thrawn and tell him everything. He actually took it better than I thought. “Very well, Captain.” He said. “The important thing is no one got hurt. Aside from the Mynock. You may return as soon as your shuttle is repaired.” “Understood, sir,” I said. Then, turning to Slavin: “Well, Marco, we’ve got some time to kill. Let’s go and see the sights, shall we?”

And that was how we ended up spending a day trip in Coruscant. Slavin, who’d spent his whole life there before joining the Empire, wasn’t all that enthusiastic. As far as he was concerned, it was old news. I, on the other hand, enjoyed every minute of it. The cityscape was simply breathtaking. The hum of speeders overhead and overlapping conversations in the crowds were like music to my ears. I’m so used to the quiet of the Empire and my own home planet that this was literally a whole new world to me. Had I a camera, I would have taken photos of every marvellous sight that met my eyes. 

I regret to say that our behaviour became a little unprofessional as time passed. Upon entering a cantina, Slavin immediately challenged me to a drinking contest. I tried to remind him that we had to keep our wits about us if we were to get the ship back to Thrawn, but all he said, indicating a glass of Vodka, was: “Ah, too strong for you, is it, Linus?” 

An hour or so later, we were both completely drunk. Slavin actually strutted up onto the stage where the Max Rebo band happened to be performing and the next thing I knew, he was dancing the tango with Pa’lowick singer Sy Snootles! I, on the other hand, ended up flirting with a droid under the impression that it was a Twi’lek girl! If any other Imperial personnel had seen us, neither I nor Slavin would have heard the end of it.

Eventually, after we’d both sobered up - and we both had terrible headaches from the alcohol - we returned to the repair shop and found the shuttle in tip-top condition. It honestly looked as good as new! “Thank you, ma’am,” I said as I payed the mechanic. “I really owe you one,” “No problem, sir,” She replied with a wink. “Might wanna avoid Mynocks from now on, right?”

I said that I would, and we left the glittering world of Coruscant behind us and returned to the Chimera. Whatever tomorrow may bring, I’m sticking with my resolution: I’m never letting Captain Slavin drive my ship  **ever**  again!

Signed, Captain Linus Hawkins


	10. Thrawn's Rise Through The Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn’s much younger here, as this diary entry tells of his promotion from captain to admiral, despite all odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before the Thrawn novel was released so...yeah :P

[Cue Music: Pomp and Circumstance](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmoL4MkJ-aLk&t=OWY5ZDYwNjAwYThkNzRkNzQ1ZmNkOTMzOGY3ZWJiNTYxYzlkZDA4NSxpQWZReUNsdw%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158221198263%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-10-thrawns-rise&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

For years now, I have been known by the title of Captain Thrawn. Nothing more, nothing less. I have been working to extremes I thought even I couldn’t reach, just to get that promotion to admiral. Well, today, I finally achieved my goal.

I won’t lie, it hasn’t been an easy journey. But then, when you’re the only Chiss in an Empire almost exclusively run by the human race, you’re bound to stand out. I did, only not in the way that I wanted. My fellow human officers always glanced at me out of the corners of their eyes. They seemed suspicious, even though I had done nothing out of the ordinary. Yet.

My greatest and most effective strategy when it comes to defeating Rebel cells is what I like to call a ‘cat-and-mouse’ game. By allowing the Rebels small victories, I gain more knowledge on how to tear them apart. And the best part, of course, is that they usually aren’t even aware that I have planned their ‘escapes’. When they do, it’s far too late.

Even my fellow Imperials were unaware of my scheme - I was threatened with demotion at one point - but like I said before, everything fell beautifully into place today. A small band of Rebels my fleet had been tracking for some time now, were caught completely unawares as they attempted to attack the Star Destroyer I was commanding. They had been deceived into thinking the ship was alone and took their time. During that time, several more Star Destroyers emerged from hyperspace on my command and opened fire on the Rebels. None survived.

After the glorious victory, I was contacted by Lord Vader himself. “It appears I owe you an apology, Captain Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” He said. “With all due respect, Lord Vader, I simply go by Thrawn.” I replied. “As you wish.” said Vader. “Your strategy proved to be most effective, Captain. Your skills are truly exemplary. You are now in command of the Chimera, Admiral Thrawn.” A warm feeling of pride and satisfaction swelled up inside me. “Thank you, Lord Vader.” I said.

Believe me, I am not underestimating the Rebels in any way. They have admirable skill and their forces are growing stronger. But now that I, Admiral Thrawn, have moved up the chain of command, I will ensure that this Empire remains one step ahead of them.

Signed, Admiral Thrawn.


	11. General Veers' Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veers ends up dragging Piett on a wild goose chase when he suspects Admiral Yularen of being a Rebel spy…

[Cue Music: It’s Oh So Quiet - Bjork](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DBWD3GRgr02E&t=OTAyYmUwMDlmOTIzYzM0ZWJhNmJlYjg5NzY5MGM1MWFlYTBmOGNkMix1TzFrRElxTA%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158270552468%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-11-general-veers&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

As it turns out, my suspicions about Admiral Yularen being a Rebel spy were completely wrong. I only found this out today, and admittedly not in the most dignified of circumstances. It all started a few weeks ago, when my colleague Admiral Piett and I noticed the Yularen talking confidentially to someone through a comlink. After a bit of eavesdropping, I distinctly heard him say “Yes, everything is proceeding according to plan. It won’t be long now.” and whoever he was talking to said “They’ll never know what hit them!”

Unrelentingly loyal to the Empire as I am, I decided I would do something about it. So I told Piett that, should we find any more suspicious transmissions from Yularen, we should arrest him immediately. “Max,” said Piett wearily. “I hate to say this, but this scheme of yours could land us both in serious trouble. I’m trying to avoid Vader’s ‘throat hug’ here!” “Wake up and smell the coffee, Firmus!” I confidently replied. “If we catch this traitor, we’ll be heroes!” Piett sighed. “I don’t wanna be a hero.” He mumbled. “I wanna live!”

This very same night, we put our plan into action. I spotted something which I was sure confirmed my suspicions. Admiral Yularen was facing the window, looking out at what I was sure was a fleet of Rebel ships approaching our Star Destroyer. The Admiral was talking into a comlink. “Yes, they’re approaching now. Oh, it’s glorious!” He said. 

I could stand it no longer. I burst into the room with Piett behind me and yelled: “JUSTICE!” Launching myself at Yularen, I practically jumped onto his shoulders and tackled him to the floor, holding his hands behind his back. “You’re under arrest, traitor!” I shouted. “What are you doing!?” Yularen tried to push me away. “Let me go!” Piett winced. “I have a bad feeling about this!” He said. When I saw who had entered the room, I knew why.

“General Veers, what is the meaning of this!?” Demanded Lord Vader. “I’m stopping a Rebel invasion!” I replied. “General, release Admiral Yularen immediately!” Vader shouted. “I can vouch for him, Lord Vader,” said Piett bravely. “We observed the Admiral communicating with that Rebel fleet!” He pointed at the fleet outside the window.

“What!? That’s not a fleet of ships!” said Vader. “That’s a meteor shower!” “Exactly!” Yularen glared furiously at us. “I was observing the meteor shower and telling my son about it! He’s just about to graduate from the cadet academy! I was just about to say goodbye when  ** _you two_**  burst in and held me down!” Looking out the window, I could see he was correct. Everything fell into place. “Oops.” was all I could say.

Vader sighed. “Veers, Piett, I am very disappointed with you both. I have the right to demote you to-” “Wait,” I said. “Lord Vader, don’t let Admiral Piett take the fall for me. I started this whole shenanigan and dragged him into it. I accept full responsibility for my mistake. I promise you, it will not happen again.” I thought I might as well die with noble words on my lips like Lorth Needa. Vader sighed again. “Your intentions were in the right place, Veers.” He said eventually. “I can see that you meant well. But I warn you; one more slip like this and you will regret the day you joined the Empire. Do I make myself clear?”

“As crystal, Lord Vader,” I gulped. Vader helped Admiral Yularen to his feet. The affronted man left the room, still glaring at me and Piett. Once Vader had left, I sank into a chair and took a few deep breaths. “Well at least we’re still alive and we haven’t been demoted.” said Piett helpfully. “True.” I sighed, burying my face in my hands. “Oh, golly…” “Let’s not try anything extravagant from now on, OK, Max?” Piett laid his hand on my shoulder. “Alright.” I murmured, feeling utterly deflated. Why is being a hero so difficult?

Signed, Max Veers


	12. Broken Heating On The Death Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the heating on the second Death Star goes bust, Moff Jerjerrod and his men must fight to survive.

[Cue Music: Living In The Fridge - Weird Al](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPhTgzx-LjJY&t=MGJlNmU4ZjEzOWFlZjEyMTdhN2RjYTY4ZDM3NDZmNDA5YTIzNzA2NixTV1BrMXRHMA%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158320467018%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-12-broken-heating-on&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

I think I should consider myself lucky to be alive after what I went through today. Lately, the construction of the Emperor’s second Death Star has been a real pain in the arse. It’s literally taking forever! Today, however, really took the cake. Just when a couple of my men were trying to mend the boiler, a literal spanner in the works caused the entire heating system to shut down, leaving us all to freeze in the middle of space!

Naturally, of course, I contacted Lord Vader. Picking up my comlink, I shivered. “Hello, Lord V-Vader!” I stammered. “Moff Jerjerrod.” said Vader. “Question: Why are you wearing your coat inside?” “Th-the heating’s b-b-broken, Lord Vad-der!” I replied. “B-b-boiler’s b-broken!” Vader sighed. “Jerjerrod, I’m not the repair man. You can’t expect me to fix it just like that! There’s nothing for it. I’ll have to deliver a new one!”

“S-S-Sounds good, sir!” I replied, my teeth chattering. “W-When’s the n-nearest you can g-g-get here?” “That’ll be two hours, Moff Jerjerrod.” My jaw dropped. “Two…hours!?” “Take it or leave it, Jerjerrod!” Vader growled. “Two hours is fine, sir!” I gabbled. After I’d turned off my comlink, I glanced at my Stormtroopers and fellow officers. All of them were wearing the same garb as me: fluffy wool coats, scarves, mittens, furry hats and winter boots. I’m pretty sure some of them were wearing thermal underwear as well. “Well, men,” I said, trying to sound confident. “We’ll have to hang in there for two hours while Lord Vader delivers the boiler.”

And that is exactly what we had to do. First things first: we had to find some source of warmth. After dispatching a squad of Stormtroopers to search the storage units, I came into the possession of several boxes of matches. However, everyone was so desperate for warmth that they began trying to grab at them, shouting: “Every man for himself!” “I need to live!” and stuff like that. Knowing that this would do more harm than good, I shouted: “Everyone stop panicking!” Even though I, personally, was panicking like crazy.

In the end, I had to make everyone line up to get their share of matches and even then it took a lot of effort to prevent things from getting ugly. Crumpling bits of scrap metal into a makeshift campfire, I struck a match and lit the fire. Everyone huddled around it and tried to keep warm. It was a horrible feeling. Us, noble men of the Empire, stranded like hermits on our own battle station. I felt like I could have cried, but I think the cold would have frozen my tears and blinded me.

After a while, a couple of Stormtroopers entered the landing bay where we were gathered, carrying huge, thick, fur blankets. Once again, everyone fought for warmth. I sighed, glancing at the time. “Vader, where are you?” I whimpered. I was buried under several strong layers of warmth and - courtesy of Admiral Piett, who’d managed to get a coffee machine up and running (resourceful chap) - sipping a cup of caf, but still feeling a little chilly.

Just when I felt as though the end was upon me - and I was about to ask my men to let me die with dignity - a shuttle came out of hyperspace and landed in the bay. It was, of course, Lord Vader. I’d never been happier to see him! “Lord Vader!” I exclaimed, jumping to my feet and gasping as I felt a jet of cold air hit my legs. “Brrrrrrr! Do you have the boiler, sir?”

“First of all, yes.” said Vader. “Second of all, why are you and your men wrapped in quilts, Jerjerrod? It looks most undignified!” I considered telling him exactly what we’d endured, but at that point, I just wanted to stay warm and alive. A group of technicians went with Vader to install the boiler and within minutes, the Death Star’s heating was fully operational and we were safe. Vader, of course, admonished us and threatened us with Force chokes and so forth, but I don’t think anyone really cared at that point. Right now, I’m just happy I can live to fight another day!

Signed, Tiaan Jerjerrod


	13. Darth Vader Is Impressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Vader is happy with the Imperial officers’ progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? These Imperial Diaries wouldn't be complete without Lord Vader himself!

[Cue Music: Three Little Birds - Bob Marley](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLanCLS_hIo4&t=N2RhYjY5MDdhMDBhMzEzYjU1Njk1YjI2MTZlZjg0ZDJhZjhkMGIzYSw5ajBoUVhQag%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158365682288%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-13-darth-vader-is&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

For once, I have a good feeling about this. It seems that fortune cookie I opened last week, foretelling great success awaiting me, was actually correct. Admiral Piett, General Veers, Captain Needa and the other officers under my command have all improved in their work tremendously! I can actually say the same for Admiral Ozzel, believe it or not!

An example of this was when a few ragtag smugglers attempted to attack the Avenger this morning.I happened to be on the ship at the time, it the reaction from my men upon noticing the ship was something I thought would never happen. Normally, they’d be panicking, running around and flailing their arms, yelling: “We’re gonna die!” 

This didn’t happen. Instead, Captain Needa - of all people - contacted the ship and said: “Hold you fire, Rebel scum!” “Or what?” Was the sarcastic reply. “Or you and your grease bucket of a ship will be blown away!” This time, it was Admiral Piett who spoke. Needa pressed a button and there was a loud whirring noise. “There’s no point in trying to escape.” He called. “You’re already caught in a tractor beam!”

The ship was pulled in. “Lord Vader, we’ve seized the Rebel ship, sir,” said Piett. “I will deal with these Rebels personally.” I said. Marching into the hangar with General Veers and some Stormtroopers, I watched as the ship doors opened. I had expected to see Rebel soldiers, but instead, a trio of Weequay smugglers emerged. 

Normally, General Veers would have stated the obvious by saying “Lord Vader, they’re only smugglers!” Instead, he said: “Shall I take them in for interrogation, Lord Vader?” “Yes, please do, General.” I said. “I will go with you; see if I can ‘squeeze’ any words from them.” With that, the smugglers were almost literally dragged away.

According to the smugglers, once they had both been interrogated (and terrified) they were unconnected to any Rebel cells. In fact, they claimed they had no knowledge of a rebellion. I found this to be a blatant lie for two reasons: One, they’d attacked an Imperial ship. Two: Upon inspecting their ship, General Veers reported seeing the Rebel Alliance symbol painted on the side of their hull. “Shall I terminate them, Lord Vader?” Enquired Veers.

I was in a rare good mood at this point, so I said: “Yes, Veers. Shoot to kill.” After that was all over, I made my way up to the bridge of the Avenger. Everyone stood stock still when I came in. “Gentlemen,” Said I. “I am most pleased with your success. This is literally the only time since the rise of the Empire when you have not disappointed me. Keep up the good work, men!” “Yes, Lord Vader!” They all saluted. I can’t believe this actually happened. They actually…did something! Let’s hope this continues - for their sakes!

Signed,  ~~Anakin Skywalker~~  Darth Vader (D’oh, I keep writing that guy’s name!)


	14. Director Krennic's Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Orson has a very bad day. But every cloud has a silver lining…right?

Dear diary,

I’m sorry to say that today was horrible. True, my entire Imperial career has been a series of WTH moments, but this was by far the worst. First of all, I overslept by half an hour and only woke up when my wife screamed up the stairs: “ORSON! YOU’LL BE LATE FOR WORK!” Naturally, I was late for work. I stumbled onto my pride and glory known as the Death Star, startled, bewildered and still half asleep. Believe me, it’s very hard to look dignified with those two conflicting emotions.

To add to my unflattering state, there was a board meeting with Lord Vader and my archenemy, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, today and believe me, I was  ** _not_**  ready for it! Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and trying not to squint, I stumbled into the room where the meeting was being held. I was almost ten minutes late, having missed the elevator a few times thanks to a particularly salty Stormtrooper named Gary. I’ll have a word with him later.

“Director Krennic,” Tarkin gave me a mildly condescending smile. “Care to explain why you were late?” “Well, I-” I began to say, but he cut me off, saying: “Nope, I don’t want to hear any excuses. Attention, people! Lord Vader is here!” I stifled a gasp of horror as Vader entered the room. I was acting calm, but on the inside, I was completely freaking out. I didn’t even hear the first part of what Vader was saying because of my internal panic monologue. It went something like this:

 **“Oh no, it’s Vader!”**  “Orson, stop panicking!”  **“I’M COMPLETELY CALM!”**  “No, you’re not, Orson! You’re freaking out!”  **“I’m not freaking out! I’m freaking…in!”**  “Stay calm, Orson!”  **“How? It’s DARTH VADER!”**  “Just imagine it’s somebody else!”  **“Like who?”**  “I don’t know, the love of your life?”  **“Ugh, that just makes it worse! I couldn’t act romantic if my life depended on it!”** “Nobody told you to!”  **“You did!”**  “Aaaaaarrrggghhh!” **“Aaaaaaarrrgghhh!!!!”**

I bit my lip and tried to hide the fact that I was hyperventilating. The last thing I needed was a ‘throat hug’ from Vader. Just the thought of it made my heart race. My hands began shaking. Vader, who was speaking with Tarkin, slowly turned to look at me. “Oh no!” I thought. “No no no no no NO!” My eyes went wide with terror and I felt a bead of sweat run down my cheek. “Director Krennic.” said Vader. “Are you feeling alright?” 

I totally lost it. Before I - or anyone else, for that matter - could stop me, I blurted out a romantic poem called “Shall I Compare Thee To A Lake On Naboo?”. I still have no idea why I did that. Tarkin’s brow furrowed slightly. “Are you ok, Orson?” He asked. After that hurried poem recital, I ended up wailing: “Don’t choke me, Lord Vader! PLEASE!” And I sat there, gasping for breath. 

Everyone looked at me as though I’d lost my marbles. Vader laughed, of you could call it that. “I get that a lot.” Was all he said. Unable to take the pressure any longer, I fainted in a heap. If there’s one positive thing I have to say about today, it’s that Vader didn’t actually do anything bad to me. I guess he knew how hard I’d been working and decided to cut me some slack. A little out of character, but boy, did I need that sweet knowledge; I’m alive! And on a much lighter note, all things considered, I think I fainted in a very graceful manner.

Signed, Orson Krennic


	15. A Fight To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few courageous acts in the midst battle prove to Captain Needa exactly what a brave man he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Zare and Needa team-ups, yay! :D

[Cue Music: Hollow - Phantom Sage](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D4m9qzHyWPQo&t=N2E3ZTU3N2Q5NjkwOWM3OWIwYzZiM2E0OWJjZDI4MDc5MGViMzU4OSw4RjEwVk9Bcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158449853113%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-15-a-fight-to&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

We had a very close call today. A Rebel cell invaded my ship, the Avenger, as it was orbiting the Lothal system and it was a miracle we all survived. On the bridge, one officer named Hawkins called to me: “Captain! There are several ships coming out of hyperspace!” As I watched, four enormous Rebel transport ships, surrounding by A-Wing starfighters, emerged directly in front of the Avenger. “What do we do?” Panicked Hawkins. “The only reason I took this job is because you never have to do anything!” “Don’t panic, Hawkins!” I replied. “Open fire!”

We opened fire on the Rebel ships, resulting in a few A-Wings exploding, but the fight raged on. I realised this was going to be one of those days. Turning back to Hawkins, I said: “Release the TIE Fighters!” Before he could do this, however, the ship rumbled and an alarm began ringing. “What the?!” I gasped, almost losing my balance. “Sir, one of the Rebel ships has flown into the landing bay!” Called Hawkins. “They’re trying to defeat us from the inside out!”

“Dispatch all squadrons immediately!” I said with determination. Leading a group of Stormtroopers, I ran into the hangar of the Star Destroyer. Sure enough, the doors of the Rebel transport opened and soldiers came charging out, blasters at the ready. Within seconds, everything plunged into chaos. Lasers whizzed through the air in all directions. My men were quick, but the Rebels were quicker and I found myself trying to stay alive in the centre of the hangar-turned-battlefield. 

Outside, meanwhile, I could hear the sound of another battle raging above us as the Rebel ships tried to at least do some damage to the Avenger. One by one, they were blown away. Sadly, I found that my men were losing the fight, despite reinforcements from separate squadrons. The Rebels’ strength lay in their skill and we were literally being pushed back.  _If this is gonna be my final fight,_  I thought as I aimed a few lasers at a nearby Rebel,  _I might as well finish strong._

That was when it happened. I saw a Rebel soldier pointing his blaster at a nearby Stormtrooper, who shouted: “Oh, blast!” and I recognised the voice. One of my newest recruits - from Lothal, by coincidence - Zare Leonis. That traitorous Rebel was about to shoot him! Zare is like a son to me. I knew what I had to do. Running past the melee of soldiers, I shouted “Zare! Look out!” I jumped in front of him just as the Rebel pulled the trigger. 

I heard a loud banging noise and a thud as I hit the floor. Zare’s voice, a hundred miles away, called to me. “Captain! Can you hear me? Needa!” I heard a muffled scream and a pounding of footsteps, before my world descended into blackness and I passed out. 

I awakened some time later in the medical ward, my body feeling numb from the waist down. Zare Leonis and Captain Hawkins were looking down at me in concern. “Captain Needa. Can you hear me, sir?” asked Zare. “What happened…?” I mumbled feebly. “Are the others ok? Are you alright, Zare?” “Yes. I survived…thanks to you.” I smiled weakly. “One soldier to another.” I tried to sit up, but my waist began aching and I sank back again with a gasp. “How…?” I groaned. “Are you still alive?” Hawkins finished. “Let’s just say you got lucky, Needa.”

It’s incredible how so much can happen in such a short amount of time. It turns out, despite all the odds, that we actually won the battle. Upon seeing me wounded and apparently dead, my soldiers drove the Rebels back, believing that they would avenge me. I’m so proud of them. My wounds will heal in time, but I’m just relieved that everyone else is safe. Including Zare. And believe me, if I can take a laser to the stomach for him once, I’d be more than willing to risk my life for his again.

Signed, Lorth Needa.


	16. Assassination Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Linus Hawkins is back again and has been tasked with ending the life of the traitor, Mon Mothma. However, it’ll be easier said than done.

[Cue Music: Be Still My Heart - Plan Three](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9WR0CrVWX2Q&t=OWY2NzY0Njc3ZDFhMDk1ZGEwNmI3MWNiNjc0ZWFiOTAyZDY2ZTgzMCxIQjBiaGdLeg%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158483009913%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-16-assassination&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

I have no other words to describe this day other than a total disaster. Yesterday, an Imperial senator by the name of Mon Mothma turned out to be a traitor by blatantly insulting the Emperor himself! As one can imagine, this gave the Rebels a burst of confidence and we all knew that drastic action would have to be taken. Which leads me to what my assignment was today.

I entered the office of Governor Tarkin with a lump in my throat. “Commander Hawkins reporting.” I stammered slightly. “Ah, Commander, you’re here.” said Tarkin calmly. “Now, listen carefully. The task I am about to give you is a solo mission; nobody else must accompany you.” This was news to me; normally I had at least one other person working with me. I already began to get goosebumps.

“This task is of vital importance to the Empire, Hawkins.” said Tarkin. “I assume you know of the traitorous senator, Mon Mothma.” “Yes, sir. I-” “Don’t interrupt me!” Tarkin glared and I quickly kept quiet. “That woman is a threat to the Empire. Her words are encouraging the Rebel attacks on our forces. That, Linus, is something we cannot have. So pay close attention and understand the responsibility I am placing on your shoulders.” Here, he handed me a rifle that snipers usually carried. “You are going to assassinate Mon Mothma.” said Tarkin.

I gasped. “Wha-? Governor Tarkin, due respect, sir, but I couldn’t-” “The only reason that I am asking you to do this, Captain, is because I trust you.” said Tarkin through gritted teeth. “You are an example for all the Galaxy of a perfect soldier: loyal, no questions, follows  **all**  orders.” I realised exactly what he meant. I took the weapon, trying to steady my shaking hands. “Go.” Tarkin’s voice was ominously calm. “Show the Galaxy that the Empire does not tolerate betrayals.” “Yes, sir!” I saluted and left the room, my heart racing like a TIE engine.

I arrived on Coruscant approaching midday and made my way towards the Imperial Senate. No doubt Mon Mothma was trying to justify her terrible act in the court room. I pressed my earpiece and whispered: “Hawkins to Tarkin. Approaching the Senate now.” “Good. Keep it subtle, Hawkins. Let none see you.” “Roger that.” I replied. I took a deep breath and approached Senate.

Scaling the wall of the building wasn’t as hard as I’d first anticipated. Using an ascension cable, I climbed onto the spherical roof and searched for an air vent of some sort. Upon discovering one just the right size, I removed the metal grate and clambered inside. The walls around me were matte black and all I could hear were my own limbs brushing against the metal, trying to make as little noise as possible.

I crawled around inside the ventilation system for some time, trying to find a pipe that directly connected to the hall of the Senate itself. The air was becoming a little stuffy and I had to be careful how I breathed. Just as I was about to reconsider the plan, I heard muffled voices shouting. Following the sound, I saw what I’d been looking for; there was a speckle of light up ahead. 

I crawled quickly towards it, sliding my gun towards the grate covering the vent. Peering through into the room below, I saw the courtroom, Senator and all. I whispered to Tarkin over the comms - which was luckily still working - “Got my eyes on ‘em! Ready to fire.” “Show no mercy.” He replied. I pushed the rifle’s muzzle through the gap in the bars, aiming at the Senator’s head. And that was when the catastrophe ensued.

The grate began to slip. It made a terrible creaking noise. Everyone heard and looked around in confusion. I tried to hold on to my weapon as it began to lurch forward and quickly pulled it back, my hands sweating. In my panic, I jerked the gun upwards, but before I could stop myself, I pulled the trigger. BANG! A laser flew through the air and severed the chain which held up a large chandelier, which crashed to the floor in splinters. 

There was a series of loud screams from below and the grate fell off the ventilation shaft, taking the gun and myself with it. I plunged down into the room and hit the floor with a crash. I lay there, my head spinning and my body aching. Everything turned into a flurry of visions and voices and when my head finally stopped spinning as the concussion passed, I learned - much to my dismay - that Mon Mothma had escaped!

I was terrified at the prospect of being punished by Tarkin, who I felt I had badly let down. When I returned to base, though, I was told that Grand Admiral Thrawn had already deployed a fleet of Star Destroyers to capture the Senator, who was on the run amongst a group of Rebel ships. On the whole, I feel utterly deflated by my failure, but something about the timing of my attempt to kill Mon Mothma and Thrawn’s intervention makes me wonder if I’ve been sent on a fool’s errand…

Signed, Captain Linus Hawkins


	17. Aresko and Grint's Academy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favourite pair of Imperial dorks reminisce the good old days. In all these years, not much has changed. XD

[Cue Music: Stressed Out - 21 Pilots](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZSWSBXAR0LM&t=ZTE1MmRmN2ViZTY1NjczODkwZDQwZWUxZjU2MDc2ODhiYmFlZWQ1MixiMHZMWkRLdA%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158518244418%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-17-aresko-and-grints&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

This was one of those rare, yet wonderful days when there’s nothing urgent happening. No Rebels invading. The cadets are all on leave. It’s given me a bit of time to reflect on things. Earlier this morning, I was watching Loth-Cat videos on my datapad, when my colleague - and probably my only real friend - Cumberlayne Aresko approached and said: “Ah, this is the life, amirite, Myles?” “Yep,” I said. “Reminds me of when we were students at this same academy.”

We both laughed. “Do you remember when we were cadets?” Aresko sighed. “It seems so far away, know what I mean? It’s like we were totally different people!” “Yeah. Oh my, do you remember what happened on my graduation day?” I asked excitedly. “How could I forget?” Smirked Aresko. On that particular occasion, I had officially become a Stormtrooper. It would have been a glorious day, had I not got my helmet stuck on my head. 

It was actually rather embarrassing; everyone else was watching as I panicked, trying to wrench the helmet off. I had shouted: “Blast it! I can’t see a thing!” provoking a bout of laughter from the audience. At which point, Aresko had come to my rescue. “Stop panicking, Myles Grint!” He had said. “Stay still, for Force’s sake!” He removed the helmet just like that! “I’m free!” I had exclaimed, my hair standing on end. 

“Yep, I pretty much saved your life back then,” Said Aresko. “It’s not the first time, I might add.” “You what?” I asked. “Have you forgotten the whole ‘Loth Cat’ incident?” Asked Aresko. “Oh, golly…” I facepalmed. “Look, don’t judge me, Gumball.” (I could never pronounce ‘Cumberlayne’ thanks to a slight lisp.) “I like Loth Cats, deal with it.” “I can tell.” He replied, laughing at the Loth Cat video I’d been watching. I swear those little furballs are too pure for this Galaxy. Chasing light? Seriously! Too pure.

“In defence of the cat, it looked really hungry,” I said. “I felt sorry for it!” “Of course you did, Myles,” Aresko deadpanned. “And you just  ** _had_** to feed it. Bet you never thought it would return for seconds!” “I hadn’t…anticipated it.” I replied in a matter-of-fact voice. “I didn’t expect it to basically become my roommate either!” We both laughed. Ah, those were the days.

“Gumball, do you recall when I saved your life?” This time it was Aresko’s turn to cringe. “Errr, when was that?” He asked. “That one time you decided to go AWOL.” I reminded him. “You got ambushed by some ruffians on the street. I climbed up a roof and dropped sandbags on ‘em.” “Yes,” Aresko rolled his eyes. “And I also seem to recall that you dropped one on me as well, Myles Grint!” “I was aiming for the thugs,” I replied earnestly. “I hiccuped at the last moment and accidentally hit you instead.” “That’s what they all say,” Aresko facepalmed.

I couldn’t help but laugh thinking about it. Those days when Aresko and I were cadets were honestly the best days of my life. Nothing really mattered and we could - more or less - do what we liked. Now we’re teaching the next generation of Stormtroopers. It’s a tough job, but  as they say, with great power comes great responsibility. 

Signed, Myles Grint


	18. Tarkin's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarkin cannot hide his darkest secret any longer…

[Cue Music: Secret - The Pierces](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Df_AyjjBAV8c&t=YjYwYzZlYTY3NTRlMDU1YzNjMjFiZjg1MmI2MWZiMDBkNDQyMTk0YSxCVTBSSGFqTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158541127746%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-18-tarkins-confession&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

I looked at my calendar today and saw that it was the day I’ve been dreading all month. Not just because of how utterly cheesy the event is, but because it also means I will have to let everybody in on my darkest secret. I was hoping this day would never come, but I guess I had no choice. I would have to explain everything. The event on my calendar was ‘Bring Your Pet To Work Day’.

I arrived at work, carrying a briefcase, which is something I don’t normally do. I tried my best to look inconspicuous, but I feel like I was attracting more attention than I wanted to. Every other officer I could see was carrying some sort of exotic animal, from ysalamiri to Kowakian monkey-lizards. Don’t get me wrong, they were beautiful creatures, but it only made me cringe harder. 

Grand Admiral Thrawn was in charge of a meeting concerning the location of the Rebel base that was taking place this morning and I began praying that nothing drastic happened during that time. I entered the room, briefcase and all, and took a double take when I saw Thrawn. He looked like he was wearing some kind of yellow scarf. But who wears a scarf made of snakeskin? “Ah, Governor Tarkin,” Thrawn smiled. “I see you noticed Paprika.”

“Who’s Paprika?” I stammered. “My ysalamir.” Thrawn replied. He gave the yellowish object a gentle stroke and I realised it was a chubby, reptilian creature with four eyes and a strangely wide mouth. It made a kind of meowing noise and looked directly at me. At which point, the creature in my briefcase began moving around and mumbling. “Tarkin,” said Thrawn curiously. “Forgive me, but there seems to be a creature fidgeting in your briefcase.”

I sighed. “It is, as you know, Admiral, ‘Bring Your Pet To Work Day’.” I lifted the briefcase and placed it on the briefing table. Everyone gathered around, thinking I had some kind of mystical pet they’d never heard of before. “I can’t keep this a secret any longer.” I said. “I know you don’t really think of me as an animal lover, but I am. Gentlemen,” I began to open the briefcase. “Meet Stardust.” 

The brown-and-cream coloured Loth Cat emerged slowly, looking at everyone with wide eyes. Stardust meowed softly. There was a brief silence and then, everyone said: “Awwwwwwwwwww!” and laughed. I honestly felt kind of relieved. I was expecting to be teased for having such an overly cutesy pet, but from that point on, Stardust was a real, well, superstar. Everyone wanted to stroke her and carry her around. And Thrawn even introduced her to his ysalamir and I’m happy to say the two critters are now the best of friends. Who would’ve thought today would turn out to be so much fun?

Signed, Wilhuff Tarkin


	19. Thrawn's Homeworld Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn celebrates a holiday from his native planet and it’s hard for the other Imperials not to join in. <3

[Cue Music: Slow, Love, Slow - Nightwish](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dt6l4H689FtM&t=MjAxMDdmMDExNzIxYzNjOTFkOTRmOWRjNTVmMGUyMjY3YThlY2M3Myw4aE5ZSWJ1NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159116869773%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-19-thrawns-homeworld&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

Today was a day I had been anticipating for months. I can honestly say I enjoyed it thoroughly. This particular date is known on my home planet, Csilla, as the Day of Enlightenment. At first, I was concerned as to what my fellow Imperials would make of the tradition, but that didn’t stop me from having a good time.

This morning, when I arrived at the board meeting, my fellow officers stared at me in amazement. The reason being that I was not in my normal work attire, but wrapped in exotic silk robes of dark colours. My ysalamir, Paprika, was curled around my shoulders like a warm, reptilian scarf. My hands were adorned with several ornamental rings.

After a brief silence, Captain Slavin asked me, stammering slightly: “Grand Admiral, due respect, sir, but what in the world are you wearing?” “There is no need for alarm, Captain,” I replied calmly. “I am merely dressed in these garments to celebrate the Day of Enlightenment. I shall not shirk my duties, if any of you suspected as such. I am simply honouring my culture.”

There was a series of murmurs from the men in the room. “Well, fair enough, Grand Admiral,” said Governor Tarkin, a little uncertainly. “You carry on if you wish.” “Thank you, Governor Tarkin,” I smiled. He’d taken it better than I’d anticipated, although I could tell my actions had clearly unsettled most of the present company. In all honesty, I couldn’t care less.

As the day progressed, however, I saw an unexpected turn of events. I have lieutenant Yogar Lyste to thank for that. While I was gazing at some ornate wood carvings in my office, Lyste appeared with a datapad in hand and asked curiously: “Grand Admiral?” “Yes?” I asked, my train of thought temporarily interrupted. “I’m curious: what do the markings on that wood mean?” 

My heart soared at the prospect of imparting artistic knowledge, and I told him about how the wood carvings were sacred to the Ewoks, a species native to the forest moon of Endor, similar to the Wookiee people of Kashyyyk. The man’s face lit up with wonder. Before long, he was impressing the other captains and Stormtroopers with his newfound wisdom. 

If any of them asked where he found it out, he would say: “Grand Admiral Thrawn taught me.” In a very short space of time, people were shaking my hand, congratulating me and saying “Good for you, sir.”, “Best of luck,” and so forth. Even Captain Slavin - who, I regret to say, is not the most open-minded individual - gave me a respectful salute. 

These events remind me of my motto that knowledge is power. I don’t just mean physical power, of course, but power of the mind. If not for my knowledge of art and culture, I have grave doubts that the Empire would be half as powerful as it is now. 

Signed, Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo


	20. Aresko's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aresko can’t seem to get a break.

[Cue Music: One Little Slip - The Barenaked Ladies](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DE5kq-chhhtg&t=NWRiNDM4Mjg5NGUxMDQzZmRjNDhiYWMyMTI0ZjZmYzQ2ZmNlNmQxZSx0d3QzNWJWTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159416551688%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-20-areskos-terrible&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary, 

After what Myles Grint and I went through today, I’m thinking of changing my tactics for survival while working for the empire to one simple rule: Do nothing. My point is this: every single time I try to take action about something, it either ends in disaster, or it…well, that’s it really. It just ends in disaster. And I blame those wretched insurgents. I hope they feel ashamed of themselves, wrecking my career like this!

Earlier this morning, we were - as usual - called out to deal with some insurgents stealing supplies. In all honesty, this has happened so many times before that neither I nor Grint take it all that seriously anymore. Well, until the royal failure we suffered today, of course. For the record, this is the last time I let Grint drive my speeder.

I knew what the drill was; rebels out causing trouble, we go and stop them, etc, etc. Truth be told, when Grint and I received our assignment, we said in unison: “Do we have to, Minister?” “Of course you do, you nerf herders!” She snapped. “Now go out there and prove your worth!” Well, that did it! Jumping into a nearby transport speeder with some Stormtroopers, we set off in pursuit of the Rebels!

It was all downhill from there. Literally. I spotted the Rebels loading some storage crates onto the backs of speeder bikes at the foot of a hill. “Hah!” I said triumphantly. “Grint, we got ‘em red handed! Punch it!” The speeder set off down the hill at a terrific pace, headed straight for the group of unsuspecting rebels. We were planning to catch them unawares by deploying the Stormtroopers as the speeder raced past. What can I say? Dramatic effect usually works every time.

It didn’t work this time, however. One of the rebels, a young boy with scruffy blue hair, somehow spotted us and shouted: “Look out!” As he and the other ducked out of the way, the boy threw a meiloorun at the windscreen of the speeder. With a loud splat, the view was obscured by fruity mush. “Oh, crikey!” I yelped. “I can’t see a thing!” Grint shouted in a panic. 

The speeder rocketed through the field of Lothal, with both of us clinging to each other for dear life. I’m greatly sorry to say that Grint and I screamed as well. Finally, when I was able to see a little through the windscreen, I realised exactly where we here headed. “Grint!” I shrieked. “Pull the brakes!” We were headed straight for a farm. 

In his panic, however, Grint pulled the accelerator instead of the brakes. I covered my eyes in terror, flinching. There was a resounding crash as the speeder drove straight through a barn. “Great!” I groaned, peering at the wreckage through my fingers. “This can’t get much worse!” But I was wrong. By the time Grint finally got the brakes to work, we’d landed right in the middle of a lake. Then, predictably, Minister Tua contacted us. “Commandant. You and Grint. My office. Now.” “It just did.” Shuddered Grint.

Once we’d both got the speeder out of the water, we trudged into Tua’s office. To say that the minister was hopping mad would be the understatement of the year. “Commandant Cumberlayne Aresko.” She said, her voice dangerously calm. “You and Taskmaster Grint were given one simple task this morning; to stop the insurgents and bring them to justice.” “Yes, Minister.” I muttered, looking sadly at the floor.”

“And what did you do instead?” Tua’s voice rose now. “You got fruit juice all over that brand new speeder, destroyed a farm and crashed in a lake! Are you kidding me?! You might as well be cartoon characters!” I winced and Grint stifled a whimper. “Uh, I guess this would be the wrong time to ask for a raise?” He asked. 

“A raise!?” Shrieked Tua. “Oh, you’ll get a raise, alright! So help me, Taskmaster Grint, I’ll raise you right off the floor if you and Aresko don’t get your act together!” “Yes, sir!” Grint saluted. “D’oh!” He then exclaimed. I facepalmed. Minister Tua glared at him. “One more failure like this again,” She growled. “And both of you will regret the day you joined the Empire! Do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes, Minister,” We both cringed. “Get out of my sight!” She yelled. Naturally, we left. “Wow.” I sighed once we were outside, wiping my brow. “Ok, Grint, let’s make sure we don’t fail again.” “Um, ok, Commandant,” Shrugged Grint. “Uh, how do we do that?” “By doing nothing, Grint,” I replied cunningly. “You what?” he asked. “If we do nothing, nothing will happen,” I explained. “And if nothing happens, nothing can go wrong.” “Ah, nice!” Grint smirked. I gave a sigh of relief. “Now you’re getting the idea.” I said, hoping and praying that everything would turn out fine.

Signed, Cumberlayne Aresko.


	21. Admiral Piett Saves The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol’ Firmus Piett saves his men from a terrifying monster.

[Cue Music: Radioactive - Imagine Dragons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DiO_WxYC34eM&t=NTI1MTI1ODNjNDA5YTJhZTM0YTBhYWI1NmEyYzg5Zjc0ZmFhNjAyNyxwQnNIQWhyTA%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159891120339%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-21-admiral-piett-saves&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

Not meaning to get ahead of myself, but I think my actions today earned me a promotion. I’d be surprised if they didn’t.

On this particular day, Lord Vader happened to be present when my men captured a rather large cargo vessel. “Admiral Piett, please explain why you seized this vessel.” said Vader. “Well, Lord Vader,” I said confidently. “General Veers and I have strong reason to believe that the people aboard the ship are smugglers employed by the Rebel Alliance. I’ve sent him and a squad of men down there now to investigate.” “You better have a very strong reason for this, Admiral,” replied Vader. I knew from his voice that he wasn’t in a forgiving mood.

As he spoke, there was a tremendous crashing noise and the floor of the bridge shook. A deep bellowing noise came from below us. I quickly turned on my comlink. “General Veers, come in! What’s going on down there?” I heard a buzz of static, followed by a man screaming: “Admiral! They’re coming! Help us! Aaaaarrrghh!” “Who’s coming?” I demanded. No response. “I’m going down there.” I said, a sinking feeling in my stomach.

Blaster in hand, I made my way down the corridors, alarms blaring in the background. A stampede of stormtroopers and officers almost swept me away. In the confusion, I bumped into Veers. “Max, what’s going on?” I asked in desperation. “Firmus, those smugglers,” gasped Veers, hyperventilating. “Those things they’re carrying… Monsters, Firmus! Rathtars!” When he said that, I felt my heart leap into my mouth. I have encountered Rathtars once before and believe me, they are the stuff of nightmares.

“They’re coming for us, Firmus,” shuddered Veers. “Most of my unit’s already gone. I know you’ve dealt with these beasts before. You killed them, right?” “Yes, I did.” I replied. Veers handed me a rifle. “These things wound ‘em pretty good.” He said. “You gotta finish them off, Firmus. You’re the only one who can do it. We’re counting on you.” I took the weapon, trying to keep my hands steady. One false move and we’d all be dead men.

Before long, with Veers at my side, I noticed the first Rathtar, its tentacled mass of a body taking up the hallway. No chance of getting past it. It lurched towards me, screeching loudly. Aiming the rifle, I fired directly into the creature’s mouth. Its body writhed horribly and its tentacles reach towards me. “Back!” I called, ducking out of the way. Veers leaped back, firing his blaster at the tentacle, severing it. The beast hurtled towards us and we ran for our lives. Turning around for a split second, I fired into the Rathtar’s mouth again, the shot going straight through it. With another screech, it collapsed and lay lifeless.

“How many of them are there, Max?” I asked, shaking slightly. “Two, but you just killed the first one,” He said. “The other one’s larger. It’s in the bay, still, I think.” “Then I’m going after it.” I replied. “Alone?” “Of course not, Max! We’ll take it on together!” I replied. Checking the rifle, I realised I only had two shots left. 

After that, everything happened so fast. Veers and I entered the bay and sure enough, the second Rathtar was there. It was immense. I fired as soon as it turned towards me, directly into the mouth. The screech it made was deafening. The Rathtar launched itself towards Veers, who shot one of its tentacles. The Rathtar charged at him, going for the kill. “NO!” I shrieked. I jumped in front of Veers, the monster almost pinning me to the floor. I fired again and it was a bulls-eye. The Rathtar’s bulk came crashing to the floor. “Ow! You gotta be kidding!” Yelped Veers, winded by a pair of large tentacles.

“Admiral Piett!” It was Vader’s voice. “Lord Vader?” I called. “We killed it, sir. We killed the Rathtar!” “I should be angry at you for capturing that ship and unleashing the beasts, Admiral.” said Vader, as Veers and I got back on our feet. “But you showed exceptional bravery and loyalty. You’ve done your Empire a great service, Admiral Piett.”

“Thank you, Lord Vader,” I said, managing a salute. “Did I also…do that?” Cringed Veers. “What’s your name again?” Asked Vader. “No matter. Just dispose of the Rathtars’ bodies already,” Veers sighed dejectedly. “Yes, Lord Vader,” I gave him a pat on the back and told him he was a hero in my eyes. Veers smiled. “Thanks, Firmus,” he said.

Most people in my place would have basked in the glory of their victory, but not I. I admit I’m an ambitious man, but I’m not about to let pride run away with me. I’m just doing my duty. But a small part of me hopes something may come of this. Who knows, maybe my luck is finally changing…

Signed, Firmus Piett.


	22. Do It For The Empire, Slavin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Slavin, in a display of loyalty to the Empire, literally takes the plunge!

[Cue Music: Best Day of My Life by American Authors](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMVY7hhI3pKA&t=MWJhZGI1ZjkyMDRkMTBiMDcxMWIwZTYyZTg3YTA1MjRmODdlMjlhOCw5ZWpnM094dg%3D%3D&b=t%3ART6YfzV22fGsNj9d2wALng&p=https%3A%2F%2Farwenkenobi48.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162798462198%2Fimperial-diaries-episode-22-do-it-for-the&m=1)

* * *

Dear diary,

Today was Empire day, and it’s one I’m gonna remember for the rest of my life, for sure. I was accompanied by Grand Admiral Thrawn at the annual Empire Day parade on Lothal, which is the sort of event you’ll have to see to believe. AT-DPs usually give me goosebumps (as I have rather uncomfortable memories of attempting to drive one) but seeing them marching through the streets reminded me what being in the Empire is all about: keeping us safe and secure on our planets.

“Citizens of Lothal,” Thrawn announced, uttering a speech that would change my life. “I want to thank you all for attending this year’s parade. It’s a simply wonderful spectacle!” There was a loud cheer from the crowd as Thrawn continued. “Take my word for it, I would never doubt your loyalty to the Empire, not even for a moment. But loyalty should be viewed not as a weakness, but the greatest of strengths. Which is why, today, I am holding a challenge!”

When he said that, my ears perked up. A challenge? Sounded good to me! “Let’s see how far your loyalty can go!” Thrawn was on a roll and I could tell. But something about Thrawn setting up a challenge made me feel like there would be an uncomfortable twist to it.

“If in any circumstance, you would jump into a swimming pool full of icy water, all for the glory of the Empire, would you dare to do it?” And there it was. Thrawn was basically holding an extreme ice bucket challenge. And as sure as my name is Marco Slavin, someone was about to receive the definition of a brain freeze.

Nobody of sound mind would have done what I did. At that point, however, I’d already had three glasses of Vodka and was in a very patriotic spirit, so I raised my hand a little unsteadily and announced “Me, me, sir! I volunteer!” The entire crowd cheered loudly. Thrawn actually beamed at me, which is rare, to say the least. “That’s the spirit, Captain!” He grinned. 

As I was wondering what I’d got myself into, I noticed that Thrawn had set up a large swimming pool in the town square and filled it with icy water. He’d probably planned this whole thing. “Go ahead, Slavin,” said Thrawn with a tone of solemnity. “Do it for the Empire. It’s your duty.” “Yes, sir!” I saluted, and marched over to the pool of water. 

By now, all eyes were on me and I half expected to hear a dramatic drumroll. I gulped, shaking slightly. Then, I shouted “For the Empire!” and - holding my nose - I jumped straight in with a resounding splash! SPLAWASH! The cold water and ice hit me like a ton of bricks, and it’s safe to say I was sobered up almost immediately.

I resurfaced, gasping for breath and shrieking for Thrawn - or really anyone - to rescue me. The entire crowd laughed, clapped and cheered. Thrawn eventually came to my rescue and I stood there, soaked to the skin and shaking like a leaf. “Brrrrrrrrrr!” I said. “Congratulations, Captain Slavin!” Cheered Governor Pryce, who had joined us. “What words of inspiration do you have for the crowd?” 

I just about managed to speak. “Glory to the Empire!…” And then I sank to my knees and fainted once again in Thrawn’s presence. Well, this Empire Day certainly won’t be forgotten any time soon. Not by me, not by Thrawn, not by anyone in the Galaxy!

Signed, Marco Slavin


End file.
